Peace in Their Armchair
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for DarkStar-MidnightSun WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH


**Warnings**: rimming, bottom!Sam, barebacking, felching, come swapping, use of endearments

* * *

There had been one armchair in their motel room and Sam and Dean had to defile it.

Sam's legs were spread wide, dangling over the arms of the comfortable chair he was sitting in. His pants and underwear were abandoned somewhere near the door, his over shirt and t-shirt hanging off the back of the armchair. He moaned when Dean swiped his tongue over his hole, head tipping back against the back of the chair, low moan falling from his mouth.

"_Dean_," he breathed, fingers attempting to tangle in Dean's too-short hair. He massaged at the back of Dean's skull and pushed his hips closer to Dean's face.

"Fuck you taste damned good, little brother," moaned Dean, stroking his own cock as he licked at Sam's hole. He let go of his dick and spread Sam's legs wider, pressing one finger in alongside his tongue, getting Sam ready for his dick.

Sam moaned in response, one hand clenching tightly in his own hair, other hand curling around his hard length. He stroked in time to the rhythm of Dean's tongue inside his asshole, loved the feel of that slick muscle fucking in and out of his body.

Dean licked around his finger, spreading saliva all over the furled muscle. His spit dripped over Sam's perineum and down his own chin, dribbling down his neck and pooling at the dip at the base of his throat. He couldn't get enough of Sam's taste; loved how _Sam_ his little brother tasted between his cheeks. He pulled away with a groan and shoved two of his fingers into his mouth, slicking them before pushing them into Sam's body.

"_God_," hissed Sam, back bowing as his brother stretched his hole. He stroked his cock faster, dropping his hand from his hair and cupping his balls, rubbing their fullness and shuddering when Dean leant in and licked his knuckles.

"Don't come 'till I'm inside you," mumbled Dean, leaning closer and licking at Sam's balls, taking one into his mouth and suckling, humming when Sam flailed in pleasure.

"_Will_ come if you keep lickin' my junk like that," answered Sam, gasping when Dean nipped where his cock met his balls.

Dean smirked and licked a dirty stripe up the underside of Sam's cock, relishing Sam's quiver before he went back to Sam's hole. He poked his tongue into Sam's entrance, licking all around Sam's insides until Sam cried out. He carefully slipped three fingers into Sam, teasing the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin between Sam's balls and hole as he worked Sam open.

"I'm ready, Dean, _Jesus_," moaned Sam, rocking into the stretch of Dean's fingers. He looked down at Dean between his legs and almost came at the sight. Dean was spreading lube over his hard cock, jerking himself a few times before Dean pressed against his hole.

Dean knelt on the edge of the armchair, glad that the seat was deep enough to fit the both of them. He curled his arms under Sam's knees, forearms pressed to the arms of the chair as he thrust into Sam, hips pressed against the backs of Sam's thighs as he pushed in to the hilt.

"Fuck, De," breathed Sam, circling his hips as he got used to the feel of Dean inside him. He shifted and Dean's cock pulled out, and when Dean pushed back in his brother's cock rode over his prostate and he let out a small sound.

"Alright?" asked Dean, shifting closer to Sam and pressing a kiss to the juncture of Sam's neck and jaw. He bit at the spot, smiling against the bruised skin when Sam keened.

"Yeah," replied Sam, toes twitching when Dean sucked at his neck. He managed a feeble thrust against his brother, position not really conducive to much active participation. He tossed his head back when Dean angled his head to his liking, moaning loudly when Dean sucked at his bobbing Adam's apple.

"_Sammy_," groaned Dean, trailing his mouth all along Sam's neck, licking the salt-sex taste off of Sam's flushed skin.

Sam moaned and gripped at the back of the armchair, lifting his hips and whimpering when Dean sank in deeper. He moved his legs over Dean's arms, gasping at the sweat-slick slide of his legs along Dean's forearms.

Dean shifted his arms and planted his hands on the padding at the back of the armchair, pushing Sam's legs further back in the process, spreading his baby brother open. He pressed his mouth to Sam's as he started moving, slow snap of his hips into Sam's pliant body.

Sam groaned into his big brother's mouth, curling his arms around Dean's neck and dragging Dean against him. He rocked up into Dean's thrusts, keening into Dean's mouth when his dick rode over Dean's abdomen, Dean's cock gliding deeper into him. "_Fuck_," he breathed, muffling his moans and whimpers against Dean's temple when Dean pressed his mouth to his arched neck.

"Sammy, _goddamn_, baby brother," groaned Dean, rutting faster into Sam, moaning when Sam clenched around him.

"Dean, I _need_," moaned Sam, clutching at Dean's shoulder blade as he worked a hand between their bodies. He found his hard cock and stroked, no semblance of rhythm to the fervent stripping of his dick. The position they were in was intense, Dean's cock sliding over his prostate with every one of Dean's measured thrusts. "_Please_," he begged, rocking up to meet Dean's thrusts, toes curling in pleasure, chest flushing due to arousal.

His breath caught in his throat when Dean leant down and sucked a bruise into his chest, tongue tracing the protective symbol inked above his nipple.

Dean growled and curled his fingers around Sam's on his little brother's dick. He stroked Sam, thrusts faltering as he worked Sam closer to orgasm. "You close, baby boy?" he asked, loved the choked moan Sam let out. He bit at Sam's mouth, catching Sam's swollen bottom lip between his teeth.

He managed to gain his rhythm back, tugging Sam's cock in time with his thrusts. He reveled in Sam's whimper, feeling Sam's cock twitch in his fist, Sam's legs locking around his hips as his baby boy got closer to climax.

"Dean, fuck, big brother, I'm there. _Dean!_" shouted Sam, back bowing gracefully as he spilled between their stomachs , balls pulling taut and cock jerking, thick release coating their bellies. "_Fuck_," he panted, whimpering when Dean stilled inside him, knew the fluttering of his ass around Dean was too much for his big brother to handle.

"Yeah, Sammy, so fuckin' gorgeous, baby," said Dean, voice husky as he fucked into Sam. He let go of Sam's legs and curled his arms around Sam's body, pressing their chests together and rocking into Sam. He moaned when his brother cupped the back of his head, Sam's fingers playing at the hair at his nape.

"C'mon, De, fuck yeah, give it to me," moaned Sam, pressing his mouth to Dean's ear and suckling at his big brother's ear lobe, tongue flicking over the shell of Dean's ear; knew that was the quickest way to get his Dean there.

"God. _Sammy_," and Sam loved the sound Dean made when he came, a cross between a whimper and growl, manly and so damned adorable at the same time.

"Mm, that's it," he breathed, moaning at the feel of Dean filling him with his come. He pet Dean's head as they both came down, sharing little kisses, breathing each other's air. He smiled when Dean pet over his flanks, practically caressing him as they snuggled.

Dean grinned lazily at Sam as he pulled out, kissing the inside of Sam's knee before kneeling between Sam's legs.

"_Dean_," whimpered Sam, spreading his legs when Dean licked at his hole, thumbs spreading his cheeks and sucking out Dean's release.

Dean smirked and stood, leaning over his little brother and pushing his come into Sam's mouth, smiling when Sam eagerly swallowed. He kissed his way down Sam's chest and licked his little brother's release from his belly and swallowed it down with a cheeky smile when Sam moaned. He offered his hand to Sam and pulled his little brother up from the armchair, catching Sam against his chest when Sam's legs gave out on him.

"Fuck," laughed Sam, curling his arms around Dean's waist and nuzzling his big brother's neck.

"Did you good, didn't I, baby?" chuckled Dean, dragging Sammy over to the bed and spooning up behind him when they got under the blanket.

He looked at Sammy and then over to the armchair, smirking when he thought he'd never look at another armchair in the same way again.


End file.
